Pearl and R Boat
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Pearl has to share her dock with R Boat, but his complaining affects her sleep and subsequent mood... (request for tate310)


Pearl is a pilot boat at the Big Harbour. She loves to be polite and helpful to the tugboats, even if she can seem a bit bossy at times. But that's only because it's a pilot boat's job to help ensure that everything is running smoothly, and she likes to make sure that the best job is done in the Big Harbour.

One day, Pearl was informed by the Dispatcher that due to his dock being unsafe to dock at, R. Boat was to share her dock for the time being.

"It's only because he can't be tied down at his dock at the moment, and no one else has room for him." The Dispatcher explained. "He'll be there for a short while, just a couple of days at most. Do you think you can manage?"

"Of course Mr Dispatcher, sir- I'll manage." Pearl assured him confidently.

"Good." The Dispatcher said in approval. "I appreciate it, Pearl, and I'm sure that R. Boat would too."

"Hm," Pearl said.

"Oh, and Pearl, I need you to supervise George, Hank and Emily bring a cargo ship into her favourite dock." The Dispatcher added.

"Yes sir." Pearl replied, and set off to go and supervise the three tugs.

...

It had been a long, hard day. Hank had been careless and had bumped Emily by accident during the pulling. Emily had then bumped into the cargo ship, causing her to complain to the Dispatcher. Pearl had to try and ensure that Hank didn't get into too much trouble, as it had been an accident, but she was aware that Hank hadn't actually checked his tow rope, so she warned him to sort it out for the next day.

So she was surprised when she saw a newcomer in her dock – until she remembered what the Dispatcher had told her that morning about R. Boat.

"Hello R. Boat." She said to the rowing boat politely.

"Hello." R. Boat replied in a gloomy voice.

"Welcome to my dock." Pearl said, feeling that giving him a welcome would be the fitting thing to do.

"Well, at least someone cares." R Boat continued in his miserable speech. "But then again, probably not,"

Pearl knew that this was not the sort of thing she wanted to deal with late at night, but she had promised the Dispatcher that she would let him share her dock until his was repaired. So she decided to go to sleep and hope that she wouldn't have to listen to him being so negative.

But unfortunately for Pearl, he picked that moment to begin complaining.

"The tide is too rough- I hate being jostled about- and it's very cold, too. It's soaking my oars."

Pearl huffed. He was being a pain in the bumper! She hoped that he would be quiet soon so that she could get some sleep. But he only complained louder and louder, causing her to lose patience with him. But she refused to say a word.

...

The next morning, Pearl was in a very bad mood, as she hadn't slept a wink the previous night due to R. Boat complaining about her dock.

Her first job of the day was to supervise Hank and Theodore help Foduck take in a cargo ship. She was not looking forward to it at all, as she just wanted to go back to her dock and sleep- but she knew her job was more important.

The three tugs could see that Pearl was tired, and they were very concerned.

"Are you sure you're alright, Pearl?" Theodore asked her. "You're looking a bit tired."

"Looking a bit tired is nothing compared to feeling exhausted! Go faster- you're slacking!"

"Yes ma'am." Theodore replied in confusion. He couldn't go too fast, so he decided to be very cautious- except he bumped into Foduck, accidentally setting off his emergency horn, which was currently at fault.

"Foduck- will you please turn that horn off!" Pearl snapped crankily.

"I'm sorry Pearl, but I can't- it's not working properly." The safety tug replied, feeling self-conscious now.

"I'm sorry Foduck!" Theodore apologised, half shouting to be heard. "I wasn't expecting it to do that!"

"Don't worry about it, Theodore! It's been acting up all week!" Foduck shouted back. "It often turns itself on!"

The chaos continued until the ship, whose name was Toronto, was safely docked.

"That's some horn you've got there!" He told Foduck.

"I just wish I could go and get it fixed!" Foduck yelled "But I'm due on safety patrol!"

"Well, can Hank and I help?" Theodore asked helpfully, just as Foduck's horn stopped.

"I don't know, Theodore... I appreciate the offer, but"-

"Come on, you don't have time to chat!" Pearl barked rudely. "You have jobs to do!"

Hurt, the tugs left. Foduck had to go straight on safety patrol, and Hank went to help Emily with another job, which left Theodore, as George was away at sea.

"Come on Theodore, this is a busy harbour, and tugs can't laze around and be idle." Pearl told him.

This made Theodore annoyed, because he hadn't any other jobs to do.

"I need to see the Dispatcher." He told her, and he set off to go and find out what his next job was.

...

"Hm, I see." The Dispatcher said thoughtfully when Theodore explained his dilemma. "Well, I can send you out to help Foduck with his patrol."

"Oh think you sir! Also, speaking of Foduck, his emergency horn went off when we were taking the ship in."

"Theodore, I thought you knew better than to tattletale." The Dispatcher reminded him firmly.

"I know, sir, but he hadn't had time to get it checked out because of safety patrol."

"Well, tell him to go to the repair dock once his patrol is finished." The Dispatcher told Theodore. "I also need to see Pearl."

"Yes, there's something else too. She"-

"I have it, Theodore. Toronto told me everything. Please, fetch Pearl for me, and then you can go and help Foduck."

"Yes sir- right away." With that, Theodore took off to find Pearl. He found her bossing Emily and Hank around near Willie's Island.

"Pearl, the Dispatcher wants to see you." Theodore called before setting off to find Foduck.

This left Pearl feeling very nervous as she set off to go and see the Dispatcher. She didn't know what he wanted to talk to her about- but she had an idea.

Once she arrived, she mustered up her courage. "I'm here, sir."

""Pearl, I want to know what happened when you supervised the tugs taking Toronto into the Harbour."

She gulped, and confessed to the Dispatcher all about her rough night and how her impatience to get back into her dock caused the accident.

"I am very sorry sir. I just wanted to keep the Harbour running, even with my tiredness."

"Well, I don't like it." The Dispatcher said. "You could have caused a nasty accident today."

"I know..." Pearl whispered, her realisation sinking in as she thought about it. "I'm truly sorry."

"I'm just glad that no one was hurt." The Dispatcher told her. "You, Pearl, are the most diligent and hardworking pilot boat in the Big Harbour, but it's not going to descend into chaos if you had a day off." He told her gently. "Listen, you can have the rest of the day off, as you've been working so hard. Petra can manage your duties."

"Are you sure?" Pearl insisted.

"I'm quite sure. Besides, I'll only have three tugs after Foduck's safety inspection, and with George being away at sea, so I shall make some temporary alternative arrangements."

Pearl felt a lot better.

Just remember, everyone makes mistakes, even when they don't realise it is one." The Dispatcher reminded her. "Now go and get some rest- but I suggest that you apologise to the tugs first." He added.

"I will. Thank you, sir." Pearl managed a smile, before she floated away to say sorry to the tugboats.


End file.
